At present, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, which functions as a display part of an electronic device, have been widely used in various electronic products, and a gate driver on array (GOA) is a driving method in which a gate line scanning driver circuit is made on an array substrate by utilizing a thin film transistor (TFT) LCD display array process. Therefore, the driving method of scanning the gate lines row-by-row is realized, and it has advantages of low manufacturing cost and narrow-border panel design and is therefore used by various types of displays.
Display panels based on low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) technology may be catalogued into NMOS type, PMOS type and CMOS type that includes both of NMOS type and PMOS type according to the TFT type applied in the panels. Similarly, GOA circuits are catalogued into NMOS circuits, PMOS circuits and CMOS circuits. In comparison with the CMOS circuit, because the NMOS circuit saves a photomask and an operation of P-doping (i.e. phosphorus ion doping), it has great benefits of improving manufacture yield and reducing cost. Therefore, a stable NMOS circuit needs to be developed for the industries.
Nowadays developments of large-scale LCD display panels have become a main trend in the industries. However, the GOA circuit load increases with the increase of the number of gate driving lines and the panel size, and thus the size of each TFT in the GOA circuit and the panel border width increase, which is not beneficial of realizing narrow-border LCD display panels, and the power consumption of the GOA module also increases due to the increasing load.